Camp Potter: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Freeverses; Oneshots; Drabbles. Love; Lost; Lust. That's what you get when you put a bunch of magical teenagers in a camp for two months. Written for Camp Potter on HPFC.
1. This

**AN:** Enjoy! And please review.

**Written for;**

Camp Potter; Day Two Arts and Crafts

Prompts: Maybe, maybe not; Blue; Wind; Was it always like this?; Strength; Less

Poetry BC; Pain

Words: 171

**Camp Potter; The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day two: Arts and Crafts**

**This**

Was it always like this?

Maybe, maybe not

Were they always fighting until they were blue in the face?

Were you just stronger before?

As if strength has anything to do with it.

"He isn't my son!" She yells

"Well he sure as hell is mine!" He retorts.

And you just curl up outside their door.

Little Lily Luna Potter

The one the press can't get enough of

You're nine years old

Yet you're wise beyond your years

You know your parents won't stop fighting

The wind is just too strong

And it isn't calming down

It isn't any less

You blame her

Not him

How could she say your brother wasn't her son?

How could she raise him to be a man...

Only to tear herself away?

How could she be so cruel?

You think of that

Everyday

Every night

Every minute

The major question in your head...

"Is she going to do that to me?"


	2. Midnight Snack

**AN:** The first sign you shouldn't post something; you can't proof read it. So you know, if there's mistakes... You get the reason for them.

**Written for;** Camp Potter; Obstacle Course; Pairing Harry/Invisibility Cloak

**Summery:** This is what happens when I'm giving a crack pairing to write about... Read at your own risk, it is terribly demented.

**Rating:** D for Demented

**Camp Potter; The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Midnight Snack**

The night was dark but clear one winter night when Harry, after trying everything he could think of, just could not sleep.

_Maybe I should get a midnight snack_ he thought to himself and quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, wrapping it around his frame. He couldn't help but notice how good the cloth felt around his body. Holding it tight Harry made his way down to the kitchens where he was greeted by his favorite house elf daisy.

"Master Potter!" Daisy exclaimed rubbing her cloth to make herself look presentable.

"It's nice to see you, Daisy," Harry said with a grin. "Now in your knees!"

"Yes sir!" Daisy said getting to her knees in a submissive position in front if her Master.

Harry smirked. "Good girl," he purred, stroking the top of her head. "Are you horny, my sweet little elf?"

"Yes sir," Daisy replied.

"Good," Harry said, his smirk not leaving his lips. "When's the last time you orgasmed?"

"The last time you were here, sir!" She replied with out pause.

"Good girl," Harry said calmly. "I will grant you a treat, then."

"What is it, sir?" She asked her eyes going over in lust.

"You get to watch me and Cloaky have some sweet sex," Harry said with a grin. "And you are not to touch yourself at all."

"Y-yes sir!"

Harry smirked as he stripped himself of his clothes and Cloaky started to rub all around his body. The tease continued until Harry had orgasmed all over the floor. Cloaky then went over to daisy and made her orgasm as well.

"See you next week, Daisy," Harry said with a smirk. "Come on Cloaky, lets go back to bed."


	3. Playing Pretend

AN: I kinda like this, woo!

Written for; Camp Potter; Paintball; Prompts; Write about the Astronomy Tower during the war; Pretend; Broken; breathe

Summery: He was at the top of the astronomy tower looking down below at all the mass destruction. After Potter had left him outside of the Room of Requirement he rushed up there just to be alone. Ironic, really, that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy was standing down from a fight.

Rating: T

**Camp Potter: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Paintball**

**Playing Pretend**

The night was dark and stormy as Draco hovered about. He was at the top of the astronomy tower looking down below at all the mass destruction. After Potter had left him outside of the Room of Requirement he rushed up there just to be alone. Ironic, really, that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy was standing down from a fight.

The truth was; he didn't want to be a death eater at all. But when being faced with a 'kill or be killed' statute, Draco was simply to afraid of death to say no.

However, he was proud to say he didn't kill anyone.

He remembered the year before, Dumbledore was standing in his very position but Draco Malfoy was not someone who could kill, he thought he could, he really did. But looking at Dumbledore that night, at his broken body barely breathing, Draco couldn't pretend anymore. He simply wasn't able to kill.

Surprisingly enough, Snape was the one who had killed him.

Draco peered out the window once more and noticed the dark lord had fallen. It was over. No more playing pretend.


	4. Demons

**AN:** I really like this. It was written for Camp (obviously) for the first aid. Prompts; Tremble, in the shadows, fragile, porcelain, inner demons, and he battered his tiny fists just to feel something.

**Summery;** You want to cry, or even scream, but you can't. Your numb.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** mentions of self-harm

* * *

**Camp Potter: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**First Aid**

**Demons**

_His little whispers, "Love me, love me That's all I ask for Love me, love me."_

The nights go by and your still the same. The nights go by, and you're the only one to blame.

You lie in your four poster bed, trembling. You can hear the snores of your best friend in the bed next to you. Peeping out, you make sure nobodies there, at least nobody awake.

You look at yourself in a mirror and sigh heavily. You look fragile, brittle even. Like a porcieln doll. Your naturally pale complexion has gone choppy. Your lips are cracked and you look as if you'll break if anyone touches you.

But your inner demons still move around in your head, pouncing out of the shadows when you least expect it. You want to cry, or even scream out as loud as you can, you try, but you can't feel anything. Your whole body is completely numb.

Or that's what it feels like, anyway.

You're Scorpius Malfoy.

You're eleven years old.

And your dead inside.

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._


	5. Six Impossible Things

**AN:** Written for the Fireworks show in camp! Prompts used; LunaLavender and "When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

**Summery:** She was used to her grandfathers random stories; but she wasn't sure how he would take the news of her engagement... to a girl.

**Rating:** K(Plus)

* * *

**Camp Potter: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Fireworks**

**Six Impossible Things**

"When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?" Lavender asked, the teenager was used to her grandfathers random stories or pieces of advice that made no sense. After all the man had been like that as long as she could remember.

"Really?" Luna said fascinated by Lavenders grandfather. "Do you believe in Nargles?"

"Nargles, you say?" The old man replied looking at Luna with a excited expression. "I used to battle them, you see, back in 1923 they were all over the place!"

"But there invisible," Luna retorted. "How did you see them?"

"Special glasses, you see young one," Lavenders grandfather replied. "Who are you again?"

"That's what we came here for, Grandpa," Lavender said nervously. "Luna and I are getting married."

"Married, you say?" Lavenders grandpa asked with a smile. "Well that's great!"

Lavender grinned from ear to ear and gave her grandfather a huge hug. Both girls stayed there a little longer before going home to their flat.

"That went well," Luna said in her dreamy voice causing Lavender to laugh and pull her girlfriend closer to her.

"You have no idea how much his approval means to me, Lu." She said burring her face into Luna's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lav," Luna said with a smile. Leading her girlfriend in their bedroom for a well earned nap.


	6. Eggs

**AN:** Written for camp with the prompt "write about the founders". Hope you enjoy!

**Summery;** How did Salazar find that basilisk? Read to find out!

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Camp Potter: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**History Appreciation**

**Eggs **

_Why we decided to build a school right by a forest with Merlin knows how many creatures in it is beyond me._ Salazar thought to himself as he walked through what was later known as the Forbidden Forest. He passed all sorts of interesting things that knew better then to go near a Wizard. Salazar was put on the job of walking through the forest to make sure there were no serious problems like a colony of giants or Acromantulas or anything that could case any student serious harm.

So far the hunt for dangerous creatures had brought him no luck at all. That is, until he found a Hippogriff. One would think that a Hippogriff would be a peaceful creature and they would be right. However, this Hippogriff had an unusual egg in his nest. It very obviously wasn't a Hippogriff egg so Salazar, being the wizard he was, killed the Hippogriff dead and inspected the egg further.

The egg was white like most eggs but the thing that was unusual with this egg was the swirls of black that seemed to form some kind of pattern. Salazar rubbed the egg to find that it was actually very warm, and it started to move from side to side.

Salazar took his wand out (just in case it was something that could kill him) and waited for the egg to hatch into a beautiful looking snake.

Salazar didn't know it at the time, but that very snake turned out to be the Basilisk that occupied The Chamber of Secrets once he left.


	7. Love Until It Hurts

**AN:** Hey guys! My first time writing something this long in second person, so be nice? :3

This was written for Campfire Songs in cap with the mandatory prompt; _I figured out all the pieces and it now makes sense to me. My future has been set in stone, and this end must come, for this must be done._

Also written for "The Life of your OTP competition" with the prompts; Rain, Tremble, Over, cover, "I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love.", "I'd like to see our roles reversed, to watch you hang on every word, I'd like to see you have your way. I keep my grammar well rehearsed, correct each stutter, every slur, come on and have your way with me." - _Sink Into Me _by Taking Back Sunday (I only used "I'd like to see our roles reversed") ; Black Lake, Orange, Raven (raving), and He/she didn't look anything like she/he expected.

Finally; The OTP BC with the prompt Playful.

Enjoy!

**Summery: **_"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." _Confessing feelings can be tough, but not as tough as Lyra Aquila Black!

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Love Until It Hurts**

He didn't look anything like she expected. He looked flawless, not only to her, but to many other girls.

"Black, pay attention!" He scoffed at her and she looked up from where she was daydreaming about him. It was the first Quidditch match of the season and she, Lyra Black, could not afford to go up with a lose. She was one of the most important players, the seeker. The game couldn't be won without her.

She had to say she was surprised when she seen that he was a part of Slytherin, with all of his brothers in Gryffindor. She wondered how his mother and father took the news.

She knew if she was anywhere but Slytherin her father would have been incredibility upset. Her mother, on the other hand wouldn't have really cared which way she went, after all her big sister was a Hufflepuff.

"Black! You're not on your A game at all today, are you? Pay attention!" He snapped, you looked over at him and noticed the flickering of gold right next to his fiery red-orange hair. You laugh which causes him to look even more ticked off, however he thinks your bemusement is because of his anger.

When you charge at him he's taken back, so much so that he doesn't move. You wrap your fingers around the snitch, covering it completely before you show him, smiling. The other team didn't even notice it. "I'd like to see our roles reversed," you say with your trademark smirk. "So You could see the look on your face!"

"What are you talking about, Black?" He asked, still not looking pleased.

"You were wrong about me, Weasley," you say calmly. "I was paying attention."

"So you were," he agreed causing you to smirk again.

"Good game," you say before throwing the snitch up in the air so everyone could notice that you actually had the snitch; the game was officially over.

When you landed on the ground you almost lost your balance. After all, you were flying around for the past three hours. You drink from your water bottle on the way to get a shower. The sun was shining down most of the day but now you notice that the clouds are moving in as it starts to rain.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Lyra?" You hear behind you causing you to turn around and unconsciously grin.

"Totally, Char," you reply sarcastically hitting his arm playfully. "Nice yelling up there."

He smirked causing you to laugh. "I can't let the team think I'm playing Favorites, you know."

"I know," you reply with a smile. You have been friends with Charlie Weasley ever since you started your first year. He was your sisters age, which didn't really mean much to you. You still had the biggest crush on him ever, after all, he was only three years older than you.

You both part at the different shower rooms. You had to admit that you loved the showers just as much as the game itself. You quickly wash and wait for him outside of the boys shower rooms. You can't help but notice a small smile stretching at his lips.

"Ly," he greeted. "Walk me up to the castle?"

You rolled your eyes but took the arm he offered, nonetheless. After all your father did teach you to be polite. While walking up to the castle you can't help but notice all his attractive qualities, which makes you blush when he notices you staring.

He smiles and takes your hand in his. "I thought I knew you," he says quietly. "Once upon a time; but now I know I was wrong."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" You asked, your face masking the confusion you felt.

"I thought you'd be more like your sister," he said making you snort with laughter.

"It took you three years to figure that out?" You ask with a smirk. He just looked at you for a while as you both walk to the Slytherin common room where there was ought to be a raving party.

"Wait a sec," he said to you just before you were to mutter the password and join the party.

You look at him impatiently. He knows how much you love a good party. "What is it?"

"Would you... Maybe... Want to go on a date, sometime?" He stumbled over his words which you had to admit was a cute look on him.

"I'd like that," you said with a smile, turning and going into the common room so he wouldn't see the huge grin on your face. You've been waiting for this moment for the better part of this year. You realize that your in the same boat as him, you thought he would never even consider dating a fourth year. But there you were dancing with your fellow Slytherins, drinking the sneaked firewhiskey thinking about how great that date would be.

* * *

_I figured out all the pieces and it now makes sense to me. My future has been set in stone, and this end must come, for this must be done._

* * *

"Ready?" He asked. He looked handsome, really he was wearing regular Muggle clothes that surprisingly looked very good on him.

You nodded with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about a picnic by the black lake," he said with a smile offering you his hand. You blush but take it anyway and the two of you walked to a deserted area of the black lake.

You had to admit, he was excellent at organizing dates. He remembered everything you could possibly need. That's when you realized you had to tell him the truth.

You had to tell him you were in love with him. That you had been from the start. But you couldn't, you didn't want to scare him away. So you settled for the next best thing.

"Char?" You said quietly, your voice trembling in your nervousness, you met his blue eyes with your hazel ones. "I really like you."

He blushed and grinned. "I really like you too, Ly."

"Do that mean that we're together?" You ask, you mentally slap yourself when you realize how immature you sound. But if he noticed, he didn't mention it when his eyes lit up you knew your answer but you were simply delighted when he sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

_"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_


	8. Firefly

_Written For; Camp Potter; Arts and Crafts; Nowhere; Heartbeat; Fireflies. Poetry BC; Yellow._

**Camp Potter: The Magic Of Magical Summer Camp**

**Arts and Crafts **

**Week Two**

**Firefly**

Firefly flying in the wind

Leaving a yellow light trail as he leaves

Adorable firefly

Going nowhere

or somewhere

Taking her out of her darkness

And bringing her light

Just like when he flies away

Firefly flying in the sky

Why do you leave?

When morning comes upon

You'll be gone

Leaving her with a broken heart

that beats terribly slow

Firefly in the sky

Why does it hurt so much?

You left again

Leaving her in bed

Without a single goodbye

Firefly in the sky

Will you stop playing around?

If all you wish

Is for a simple kiss

And run

I'm sorry

But with her that can't be done.


	9. Inevitable

Written For; Camp Potter; Campfire Songs; "They say you sparkle like a different girl But something tells me that you hide When all the world is warm and tired You cry a little in the dark Well so do I"- David Bowie, 'Letter to Hermione'; The most confused we ever get is when we're trying to convince our heads of something our heart knows is a lie." ― Karen Marie Moning; Inevitable

**Camp Potter**

**Campfire Songs**

**Week Two**

**Inevitable**

* * *

_"They say you sparkle like a different girl But something tells me that you hide When all the world is warm and tired You cry a little in the dark Well so do I"_

* * *

Silent cries were shed down Louis Weasley's face. He knew his family would never talk to him again if they knew the conflict that was bickering in his head. If they truly knew that he, Louis William Weasley was homosexual.

And to put the icing on the cake; he was in love.

With James, his cousin.

Louis remembered all too well when his mother and father had kicked his older sister, Dominique out if the house when she came out as a lesbian. Louis was only ten years old at the time, but he remembered everything clearly. He was frightened to death, what was he going to do? He was only fifteen years old. He was too young to be by himself.

So he hid the inevitable, and in the dark of the night silent tears ran down his cheeks.


	10. Agony

**Written For;** _Camp Potter; Arts and Crafts; Ink, Higher, Before. Favorite Era Boot Camp; Driven. Character Diversity Boot Camp; Alice Longbottom; Laugh. Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Alice/Frank; Aimlessly. Poetry Boot Camp; Classroom. Marauders Era Challenge; Pregnancy. Freeverse Prompt Challenge; Broken. Claire's Marauders era Challenge. I know; I write things for a lot of shit. _

**Agony  
**

You were so happy once you got pregnant

Weren't you?

You never thought it'd end up like this

Lying in a hospital bed

Or sometimes a classroom

Aimlessly taking your pills

And talking to the other folks

Completely broken...

Did you?

You can't even remember your own son

How pathetic is that?

You lay next to your husband

He is just as pathetic as you are

Neither of you talk

Listen

See

You're too ashamed

All you remember about that day

Is screaming

Shouting

Yelling

'Over my dead body'

Ironic

Isn't it?

You're left worse than dead

Death would only be a blessing

So you wouldn't have to remember

The pain

Oh the excruciate pain

Rippling through your whole body

You imagine it

Flowing through your veins

It just plain_ hurts_

But the thing you remember most

was that women

with the bloodcurdling laugh

and hair as dark as ink...

But you can't scream

You can't do anything

Only lay there in your agony

Imagining a day

One like before

Where you sore high

Higher then the clouds

When you're finally _better_...

But...

There's no way you'll get _better_

So...

Death would be _much_ better


	11. Chances

_Written For; Camp Potter; Paintball; Write about the war. Favorite Character Boot camp; Fight. _

**Camp Potter; The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Paintball**

**Week Four**

**Chances**

"Is Draco at the castle?"

"Yes."

I knew I shouldn't have lied to the Dark Lord… If he ever found out, I knew I was a good as dead. However, I knew if he believed that Harry Potter was dead, he'd take us to the castle where I could finally see my son.

Ironic, really I seem to be the Pureblood queen, that dark death eater that don't care about anything. The thing is, though, I'm not a death eater. I never took the mark, even though everyone thinks I did, I didn't. If my stupid idiotic husband wasn't a death eater I would probably be fighting for this on the other side. I just don't have the same views. Sure, I dislike Muggles, everyone do, but I don't want them dead.

The walk to the castle is absolute torture; I was hoping the seventeen year old in the half giant's arms was good at playing dead. His life, and mine, depended on that. Luckily, he didn't move a muscle and the look on everyone's faces when we finally got at the castle was also torture. I smiled which probably made them think I was a bitch, but I'm not, I'm smiling because I know the truth.

Once Harry snapped out of his 'death' I saw The Dark Lord's glare towards me and hoped to Merlin that Harry Potter won the duel. It was surprising; really, everyone who was fighting had stopped and watched this duel in front of them.

While everyone was busy I took that time to head into the castle, I didn't care about the outcome of the war; I really didn't. I just wanted to see my son again, and make sure he was okay.

I found him in the Astronomy Tower, curled up by the window watching the destruction below. I smile to myself and wrap my arms around him, showing that bit of affection that I wasn't allowed to show around Lucius.

"Mum?"

"Yes Draco." I said with a content smile. "Mummy's here."


	12. Riding Dragons

Written for; Camp Potter; fireworks; Week three; Draco/Charlie. The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Draco/Charlie; Bribe. Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp; Butterflies in your stomach. Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Curse.

**Camp Potter; The Magic Of Magical Summer Camp**

**Fireworks Show**

**Week Three**

**Riding Dragons**

Draco and Charlie were in Romania for their third year anniversary riding their favorite dragons. It was a beautiful sunny day which reminded Draco of the first time he rose a dragon and what an interesting experience it was...

_"Do you want to ride one?"_

_Draco turned to see where the voice was coming from realizing it was none other then Charlie Weasley. He tilted his head at the older man before replying, "Are you nuts, Weasley?"_

_Charlie laughed a bell like laugh that made Draco blush and his insides flutter like a million butterflies were flying around. Shit he thought to himself. I'm acting like a girl in front of a Weasley!_

_"Perhaps I am, as you called it, nuts." Charlie said with a devilish grin. "But at least I'm not a chicken."_

_Draco glared at the elder Weasley before replying. "I am not chicken, I just don't have a death wish."_

_Charlie grinned and leaned closer to Draco so he could feel his warm breath against his neck. "Come on, Dragon." He said, his voice deep and husky. "I'll make it worth your while."_

_Draco moaned at the closeness of the other boy, just wanting to move a few more feet so their lips would be connected. "Kiss me." Draco said, intending it to be a demand but it came out as a plead._

_Charlie grinned and obliged, kissing the younger boy so rough that within seconds he had a full blown erection._

_"Do you want me to take care of that, Dragon?" He asked in a lust filled voice._

_"Yes," Draco moaned, hoping to soon get the release he so desperately needed._

_Charlie laughed an almost cynical laugh and hit Draco's ass. "Then get up on the dragon."_

_Draco cursed at the older red-head but listened nonetheless. _

Things got more heated from there, obviously and by the time Draco had cum, he wasn't afraid of the dragon he was lying over at all.

"What are you thinking about, Dragon?" Charlie called over to his boyfriend.

"Oh nothing," Draco said with a smirk. "Just the first time I rode a dragon."

The devilish grin on Charlie's face told Draco that he was thinking the same thing as he was; It was going to be a long night.


	13. Naughty Socks

_Written For; Camp Potter; Obstacle Course; Dumbledore/Socks. Character Diversity boot Camp; Dumbledore; Walls. Pairing Diversity boot Camp; Dumbledore/Socks; Casualty. Favorite Era Boot Camp; Window. _

**Camp Potter**

**Obstacle Course**

**Week Three**

**Naughty Socks**

The sun was shining in through the window of Albus Dumbledore's chamber waking him up with a grumpy sigh. He causally stretched like he always did in the morning after a long night and looked for his favorite pair of socks the pink and purple ones to be exact.

He found himself getting excited thinking about the socks, but he did his best to ignore the wonderful sensation in his pants.

When he finally found his socks he begin to start putting them on his feet however the socks had a different idea.

Dumbledore didn't know what was happening, his socks couldn't move by themselves, could they?

Before he knew what was happening, his socks were trying to rip his robes off!

"Stop it, socks!" He whined batting away from him.

Outside the castle walls, right next to his window he failed to notice sixteen year old Severus Snape in fits of hysterical laughter.


	14. Translucent Nights

_Written For; Camp Potter; Obstacle Course; PercyHeadBoyBadge. Character Diversity boot Camp; Percy; Light. Pairing Diversity boot Camp; Percy/HeadBoyBadge; Translucent. _

**Camp Potter**

**Obstacle Course**

**Week Four**

**Translucent Nights**

It was late at night when Percy headed to get a bath in the head boy bathroom. No one really noticed the charming Gryffindor walking through the halls his Head Boy badge sitting proudly on his chest.

Once he was into the bathroom and his eyes adjusting to the translucent lighting; he got into the bathtub and sighed contently, leaning back in the hot water. Suddenly something didn't feel quite right to him causing him to look over where he placed his clothes and noticed his badge was gone.

"Badge?" Percy found himself saying out loud. "Where are you?"

_You're going nuts Percy,_ the voice inside his head had claimed. _Talking to your badge like it actually has ears!_

However, to Percy's surprise when he looked down into the water he noticed his head boy badge on his naked chest, purring to the rhythm of his heart.


	15. Love and Lost

_Written for; Camp Potter; History Appreciation; Week Four; Gellert Grindelwald. The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Dumbledore/Grindelwald; Stag Night. Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Child. Character Diversity Boot Camp; Gellert Grindelwald; Sorrow._

**Camp Potter; The Magic Of Magical Summer Camp**

**History Appreciation**

**Week Four**

**Love and Lost**

"I love you."

His voice is soft, almost child like but you can't go there. You can't.

"I love you too."

But you do. There are things about Albus Dumbledore you cannot ignore. His charm, his laugh, his innocence.

You know you're going to break him, but still you stay for your own personal gain. Because you don't think you can live without him.

That is until the power over takes you. You want to be the ruler of the world. You want to feel better than a stag on his stags night.

You want to rule the world with him at your side. You want to be able to show the world your love... To force them to feel the sorrow you do when they reticule him - _them_.

But you never can because you lose him in the process.


	16. Torn

**Camp Potter; The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Campfire Songs**

**Week Four**

**Torn**

* * *

_You say, 'Too late to start with your heart in a headlock. You know you're better than this.'" - Headlock, Imogen Heap._

* * *

You don't know when you started to feel this way. Like the world was crashing down on your shoulders. And you were the only person to hold it up.

She doesn't know either.

But you both fight. What are you fighting for? What are you fighting?

She says she loves you.

Do she? You've never been more conflicted in your life. Do you love her back?

You're Charlie friggin Weasley! You don't love anyone! You _cannot_ love anyone. It'll break you.

But you're not sure anymore.

Because when she moves towards you, pressing her lips to yours... You're completely torn.

* * *

_OTP BC; Torn_

_Camp Potter; Camp Fire Songs week four; You say, 'Too late to start with your heart in a headlock. You know you're better than this.'_

_100 Exact Word Challenge_


	17. Waking Up

**Camp Potter; The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Fireworks Show**

**Week Four**

**Waking Up**

"Cissa, come on wake up! It's time to get up!" a very impatient Bellatrix said, shaking her little sister. "Andi, help me!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "She's tuckered out from yesterday evening, Bella. Leave her be for a few more hours."

"I want to see what mother and father bought us," Bellatrix said, crossing her arms across her chest causing Andromeda to laugh.

"You're eighteen, Bella. Not eight."

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out, surprised when Andromeda leaned over and bit it.

"I'm sure you just got a bunch of coal," Andromeda whispered in her ear. "After all; you do enjoy fucking your sisters."

Bellatrix let out a little squeal as Andromeda pushed her down on the bed and kissed her with a certain wild-fire that she only used with her and Narcissa. It just so happened that both girls landed right on top of their younger sister causing her to wake up and glare at them.

"I'm awake now."

"Sorry Cissy," Andromeda said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Do you want to go open presents?"

"Of course," Narcissa said innocently. "Especially because you got Bells all riled up."

* * *

_Camp Potter; Fireworks Show; Andromeda/Bellatrix with Cissa :D_

_Favorite Era Boot Camp; Innocence_

_Favorite House Boot Camp; Tempted_

_Favorite Character Boot Camp; Time_

_OT3 Boot Camp; Time_

_Triad Diversity Boot Camp; Fire_

_Character Trait Boot Camp; feisty!_

_Family Boot Camp; Wild_

_Christmas Boot Camp; Coal_


End file.
